


Swing

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Bonding, Books, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Ineffable Family, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, October, Reading, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Swing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Besides the study, and his bedroom, the bench swing on the back porch was Aziraphale’s favorite spot in the Cottage.





	Swing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sickly-sweet Aziraphale-centric drabble for today's prompt.

Besides the study, and his bedroom, the bench swing on the back porch was Aziraphale’s favorite spot in the Cottage. He enjoyed sitting out there, reading a book, while Crowley gardened. Sometimes it would be in silence, sometimes he and Crowley would start talking and soon enough, the book and the garden were long forgotten and Crowley was sitting next to him. 

On sunny days, he sat nearest the yard, on rainy, cloudy days, he sat closer to the house. Even during thunderstorms, he would take his mug of hot cocoa and sit and watch the rain pour down from the sky and just listen. 

When it was chilly, he and Crowley would snuggle close together under a blanket. 

Eve would also join Aziraphale. Sometimes they too sat in silence and read together. Sometimes, they would read to each other. Aziraphale read Eve books that she would otherwise find boring; she felt that was the only way to read them. Aziraphale would wrap an arm around her and she would rest her head on his chest. She would sometimes close her eyes and listen to how he made the stories much more interesting than they were. He would take words Eve admittedly didn’t know what they meant and stop to define them. If she focused too hard on the sound of his voice, she would end up falling asleep. Aziraphale would stop reading, but wouldn’t move to disturb her. He would just continue to gently rock them in the swing. 

When Eve read, it was usually more animated. When she read the classics, her posture would straighten and she would take on a more refined demeanor. But Aziraphale’s favorites were the more contemporary Young Adult novels he otherwise wouldn’t pick up. She had read through the Hunger Games trilogy and Aziraphale had sat on the edge of his seat awaiting what happened. She read him all seven Harry Potter books and did the voices as well. 

There were also times when both Eve and Crowley were busy. Aziraphale didn’t blame them, they had their own hobbies. When those days came along, Aziraphale would still sit in the swing. And if he got lonely, at least he had Abel, who was always more than happy to curl up next to Aziraphale and receive the best pets. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
